lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzie's Eleven
Lizzie's Eleven is the twentieth episode of the second season. Summary Lizzie tries to get all eleven of her pictures in the school yearbook, but it would not be easy with Kate as the editor. So, Lizzie's family and friends hatch up a conspiracy to get the job done. Plot Lizzie is doing some awfully strange things to get her picture in the class yearbook as many times as possible. When Gordo puts her down for this, she reminds him he did the very same thing himself earlier. Lizzie figures she will be in eleven different pictures, but the yearbook editor Kate has different ideas. True to her usually-rotten self, Kate tells Lizzie she's only going to let a single picture of her run in the yearbook--one in which she's breaking out in a rash from a food allergy! Kate plans to get her picture taken with Ethan at the school's Monte Carlo Night that evening, then rush the yearbook off to the printer. To foil this plan, Lizzie comes up with an elaborate scheme worthy of the casino heist in the movie Ocean's Eleven. Lizzie she's wearing a tuxedo in black and white striped suit as well to have DJ duties. The whole McGuire clan gets involved, including Matt, who is persuaded along by a major wedgie given to him by Lizzie! Gordo and Melina also help out on the grand design. Trivia *Filming dates were May 13-17, 2002. The clapboard seen at the beginning of the blooper reel which ends the show is dated 5-15-02. *Robert Carradine (Sam McGuire) directed this episode. This is a first for any Lizzie cast member, and as far as we know it is the first directorial effort of any kind by Carradine. *We learn that Jo McGuire supported herself in graduate school by working as a blackjack dealer on a riverboat The sleight-of-hand card tricks that she (Hallie Todd) displays were possibly done with a double and/or a trick deck. *Lalaine (Miranda) does not appear in this episode. This is the second episode in which she is not seen. Her absence is explained by saying that she's visiting her aunt. *Melina is listed in the credits by her last name, Bianco, for the first time, although Matt said Bianco was her last name in the very first episode she appeared in, "The Untitled Stan Jansen Project". *We find out here that Lizzie is allergic to oyster sauce. In the first season she was said to have an allergy to strawberries in the episode "Rumors". *There are several references to Gordo's efforts to get in as many yearbook pictures as possible, which took place in "Best Dressed For Much Less". A few of those photos that originally appeared in that episode are shown again here. *Carly Schroeder (Melina) stated on her website that this was her favorite Lizzie McGuire episode. *Lizzie is said to have had only one picture in the last yearbook, but in "Best Dressed For Much Less", she said she was pictured in it three times. *Kate states that she is trying to find the perfect place to have one last picture taken with Ethan to be placed in the yearbook. Yet when she loads the picture onto the CD Kate is the only one in it. Also, when Larry shoots the final picture of Kate, they're shown in profile with the wheel of fortune behind Larry. But when we see the picture Larry took, the wheel is now in back of Kate in a straight-on view of her face. *In her Lizzie's outfit She wears a black and white striped tuxedo with black flower on her lapel, black blouse, black and white striped tuxedo pants, black shoes during her Lizzie's Eleven. Lizzie She ever wear a tuxedo in black and white striped suit. *Kate's outfit she wears a Red dress with red flower on her hair, and Lizzie McGuire as a tuxedo in black and white striped suit. *This episode inspired by the movie Ocean's Eleven. *During Lizzie's "action" sequence at Monte Carlo Night, her shoes change from high-heels to flats when she does her flips. *The stunt double for Lizzie was Nancy Thurston. This was her second time filling in for Hilary, the first was in the episode "Rated Aargh!" *In the scene where Lizzie is riding the book cart, as she approaches the doors they are light blue in color with narrow windows. There are metal kick panels at the bottom of the doors, plus a red poster is on the left one and a green poster is on the right door. But when she bursts through the doors, the exterior of the left one can be seen. It is now light green in color, the metal kick panel is gone, the narrow window has become a full window and is covered by the green poster which had been on the right side door. *When Melina returns Kate's purse, she fails to put the notebook back in it. *As Matt pulls the dog out of Kate's handbag, you can see that it is attached to the stairs. *When Jo is explaining how she switched the CDs, it shows her switching them, but putting both in the CD-ROM drive. In some CD-ROM drives, putting more than one disc in there could cause the disc on top to fall out of the tray and damage the drive. Although, it has been pointed out by one viewer that it is possible to place two CDs in a CD-ROM drive without damaging the CDs or the drive. *As Mrs. McGuire and Kate enter the yearbook office, we see Gordo take the CD from the computer and place it in his shirt, in a following shot he appears to hide it in a book, but in the final shot, when Mrs. McGuire asks for it, the CD is once again in his right hand. *When Lizzie and her crew are standing behind the sound system board, Matt and Melina are in the middle (between her and Gordo). When we come back from the cartoon insert, Matt and Melina are on the end. *Lizzie McGuire She's wearing a tuxedo in black and white striped suit to her DJ duties. *This casino Monte Carlo night inspired by Las Vegas casino. *Sam he wore a tuxedo with black bow tie and white ruffled dress shirt Music *"Whenever, Wherever", a 2001 song by Latin pop/rock singer Shakira. It's heard when Matt is foiling Kate's attempts to get her picture taken with Ethan. *"MMMBop", written and performed by the pop/rock band Hanson. *Also, the last song that Lizzie plays on Monte Carlo Night is the same one that Matt and Lanny used for their cheerleading audition in "Movin' On Up". Quotes Lizzie: Go ahead, Gordo, say it, just get it over with! Gordo: Fine, here it goes. I think that the Diamondbacks are overrated, I mean sure, they have the best pitching money can buy, but other than that they're a bunch of banjo-hitters and journeymen. Ethan: (to Gordo) I don't understand how 22 doesn't beat 21. Kate (to Ethan): You better hope you never lose your hair. Gordo (to Jo McGuire): Y'know, you should wear your hair like that every day. Jo McGuire: Put a sock in it, Gordo. Gordo: (very softly) You betcha. Category:Season 2